The object of the present invention is an agent for dyeing keratin fibers, for example silk, wool or hair, particularly human hair, and which contains a combination of (i) at least one 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole derivative, 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole derivative or 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole derivative and (ii) at least one amine, aminonitrobenzene or phenol, and a method for dyeing keratin fibers by use of said dyeing agent.
Depending on the starting color of the hair to be dyed and the desired final result, hair colorants are divided mainly into oxidative colorants and toners. Oxidative hair colorants are very well suited for covering higher proportions of gray hair. The oxidative colorants used for a gray proportion of up to 50% are usually referred to as oxidative toners whereas the oxidative colorants used for hair with a proportion of gray hair greater than 50%, or for xe2x80x9cbrighteningxe2x80x9d, are usually referred to as oxidative colorants. Direct dyes are contained mainly in non-oxidative colorants (toners). Because of their small molecular size, some direct dyes, for example the nitro dyes, can penetrate into hair andxe2x80x94at least in the outer regionsxe2x80x94dye it directly. Such toners are very gentle to the hair and as a rule can withstand six to eight hair washings. Direct dyes, particularly nitro dyes, are also frequently used in oxidative colorants to create certain shades or to intensify the color.
Nevertheless, there still exists a great need for colorants capable of both intense and gentle coloration under mild conditions.
Surprisingly, we have now found that by use of a combination of (i) at least one-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole derivative, 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole derivative or 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole derivative and (ii) at least one amine, aminonitrobenzene or phenol, intense colorations with a great variety of shades can be achieved under mild conditions gentle to the hair.
Hence, the object of the present invention is an agent for dyeing fibers (A), for example wool, silk, cotton or hair and particularly human hair, which is prepared by mixing two components (A1) and (A2) and is characterized in that component (A1) contains at least one compound of formula (I) 
wherein X denotes a halogen atom (F, Cl, Br, I), a methoxy group or an ethoxy group; Y denotes an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a selenium atom; R1 and R2 are equal or different and independently of each other denote hydrogen, a halogen atom (F, Cl, Br, I), a (C1-C4)-alkyl group, a (C1-C4)-alkyl group substituted with a halogen atom (F, Cl, Br, I), a (C1-C4)-alkoxy group, a nitro group, an acetamido group or an NRaRb group, wherein the Ra and Rb groups are equal or different and independently of each other denote hydrogen, a (C1-C4)-alkyl group, an optionally substituted aromatic carbon ring or a (C1-C4)-alkanecarbonyl group, or Ra and Rb together with the nitrogen atom form a heterocyclic (C3-C6) group (for example an imidazolidino, piperidino, pyrrolidino, pyrazolidino, piperazino or morpholino group); and component (A2) contains at least one compound selected from the group consisting of amines, aminonitrobenzenes and phenols.
Suitable compounds of formula (I) are, in particular, the following 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazoles, 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazoles and 4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazoles:
4-chloro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 4-bromo-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 4-fluoro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 4-methoxy-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxediazole; 4-ethoxy-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 4-chloro-5,7-dinitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 5,7-dichloro-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 5,7-dibromo-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 7-chloro-4-nitro-5-diethylamino-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 5-amino-7-chloro-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 7-chloro-4-nitro-5-(1-piperidinyl)-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 4-chloro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-bromo-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-methoxy-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-ethoxy-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-chloro-5,7-dinitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-bromo-5,7-dinitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole, 4,5-dichloro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 5,7-dichloro-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4,5-dibromo-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 5,7-dibromo-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4,6-dichloro-5,7-dinitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole;4,6-dibromo-5,7-dinitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 5-chloro-7-fluoro-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 5-anilino-7-bromo-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 5-amino-7-chloro-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 7-bromo-5-(diethylamino)-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-chloro-5-methyl-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole;4-bromo-5-methyl-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole;7-bromo-5-(bromomethyl)-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; N-(7-chloro-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole-5-yl)acetamide; 4-chloro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole; 4-bromo-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole; 4-methoxy-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole; 4-ethoxy-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole; 5,7-dibromo-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole; 5,7-dichloro-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole; 7-bromo-5-methyl-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole and 7-bromo-5-(bromomethyl)-4-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole, among which the following compounds are particularly preferred: 4-chloro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 4-bromo-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole; 4-chloro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-bromo-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole; 4-chloro-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole and 4-bromo-7-nitro-2,1,3-benzoselenadiazole.
Some of the compounds of formula (I) are commercially available. The compounds of formula (I), however, can also be prepared by methods of synthesis known from the literature, for example as described in the Journal of Organic Chemistry 36 (1), pages 207-209 (1971); Recueil Trav. Chim. Pays-Bas 86 (12), pages 1159-1181 (1967); Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, vol 17 (2), pages 203-206 (1974); Journal of the Chemical Society (B), 1967, pages 909-911 or in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,427.
Suitable amines are aliphatic or aromatic (isocyclic or heterocyclic) compounds with at least one amino group. Suitable aminonitrobenzenes are aromatic (isocyclic or heterocyclic) compounds with at least one nitro group and at least one amino group, and suitable phenols are aromatic (isocyclic or heterocyclic) compounds with at least one hydroxyl group. Examples of the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and phenols contained in component (A2) are, in particular, the following:
ethanolamine; propylamine; 3-amino-1-propanol; butylamine; 4-amino-1-butanol; 1,4-diaminobenzene (p-phenylenediamine); 1,4-diamino-2-methylbenzene (p-toluylenediamine); 1,4-diamino-2,6-dimethylbenzene; 1,4-diamino-3,5-diethylbenzene; 1,4-diamino-2,5-dimethylbenzene; 1,4-diamino-2,3-dimethylbenzene; 2-chloro-1,4-diaminobenzene; 2,5-diaminobiphenyl; 1,4-diamino-2-hydroxymethylbenzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene; 2-[2-(acetylamino)ethoxy]-1,4-diaminobenzene; N-methylaniline; 4-phenylaminoaniline; 4-dimethylaminoaniline; 4-diethylaminoaniline; 4-dipropylaminoaniline; 4-[ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline; 4-[di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline; 4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylaniline; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-methoxyethyl)amino]aniline; 4-[(3xe2x80x2-hydroxypropyl)amino]aniline; 4-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]aniline; 1,4-diamino-2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)benzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(1xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)benzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(1xe2x80x2-methylethyl)benzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(methoxymethyl)benzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(aminomethyl)benzene; 1,3-bis-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl) (2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-propanol; 1,4-bis-[(4-aminophenyl)amino]butane; 1,8-bis-(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-diaminophenoxy)-3,6-dioxaoctane; phenol; hydroquinone; 2-methylphenol; 3-methylphenol; 4-methylphenol; 5-methyl-2-(1xe2x80x2-methylethyl)phenol; 4-aminophenol; 4-amino-3-methylphenol; 4-amino-3-(hydroxymethyl)phenol; 4-amino-3-fluorophenol; 4-methylaminophenol; 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-fluorophenol; 4-amino-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-methylphenol; 4-amino-2-methylphenol; 4-amino-2-(methoxymethyl)phenol; 4-amino-2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)phenol; 5-aminosalicylic acid; 2,5-diaminopyridine; 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine; 2,5,6-triamino-4-(1H)-pyrimidone; 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-methyl-benzyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-methoxybenzyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(3xe2x80x2-methoxybenzyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorobenzyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(3xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-1H-pyrazole; 4-amino-1-[(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-5-(methylamino)-1H-pyrazole; 4-amino-5-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-(1-isopropyl)-1H-pyrazole; 2-aminophenol; 2-amino-6-methylphenol; 2-amino-5-methylphenol; 1,4-diamino-2-(thiophen-2-yl)benzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(thiophen-3-yl)benzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(pyridin-3-yl)benzene; 1,2,4-trihydroxybenzene; N-(3-dimethylaminophenyl)urea; 2,6-diaminopyridine; 2-amino-4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]anisole; 2,4-diamino-1-fluoro-5-methylbenzene; 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene; 2,4-diamino-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene; 2,4-diamino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)-5-methylbenzene; 2,4-di-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxybenzene; 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine; 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)pyridine; 2,6-diamino-3,5-dimethoxypyridine; 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine; 1,3-diaminobenzene (m-phenylenediamine); 2,4-diamino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene; 2,4-diamino-1,5-di (2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene; 1,3-diamino-4-(2,3-dihydroxypropoxy)benzene; 1,3-diamino-4-(3-hydroxypropoxy)benzene; 1,3-diamino-4-(2-methoxyethoxy)benzene; 1-(2xe2x80x2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diaminobenzene; 2-amino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene; 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid; 3-[di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline; 4-amino-2-di[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene; 5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)phenol; 3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline; 3-[(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino]aniline; 1,3-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-diaminophenoxy)propane; di(2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-diaminophenoxy)methane; 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxybenzene; 2,6-bis-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminotoluene; 4-hydroxyindole; 3-dimethylaminophenol; 3-diethylaminophenol; 5-amino-2-methylphenol; 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methylphenol; 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol; 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol; 3-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol; 5-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol; 3-amino-2-methylphenol; 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol; 3-aminophenol; N-[(3xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)amino]acetamide; 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylphenol; 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol; 3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]phenol; 3-[(2xe2x80x2-methoxyethyl)-amino]phenol; 5-amino-2-ethylphenol; 5-amino-2-methoxyphenol; 2-(4xe2x80x2-amino-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethanol; 5-[(3xe2x80x2-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol; 3-[(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxy)propylamino]-2-methylphenol; 3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol; 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine; 2,6-dihydroxy-3,4-dimethylpyridine; 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methylphenol; 1-naphthol; 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene; 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene; 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene; 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene; 2-methyl-1-naphthol acetate; 1,3-dihydroxybenzene (resorcinol); 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene; 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene; 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene; 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene; 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene; 3,4-methylenedioxyphenol; 3,4-methylenedioxyaniline; 5-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxole; 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxybenzene; 3,4-diaminobenzoic acid; 3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine; 6-amino-3,4-dihydro-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine; 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone; 5,6-dihydroxyindole; 5,6-dihydroxyindoline; 5-hydroxyindole; 6-hydroxyindole; 7-hydroxyindole and 2,3-indolindione; 1,4-bis-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-amino-2-nitro-4-[di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]benzene; 1-amino-3-methyl-4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-6-nitrobenzene; 4-[ethyl-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene hydrochloride; 4-[di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-[(2xe2x80x2-methoxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 1-[(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-4-methyl-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 1-[(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-4-ethyl-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene hydrochloride; 1-(3xe2x80x2-hydroxypropylamino)-4-[(di-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 1-methylamino-4-[methyl-(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 2-[(4-amino-2-nitrophenyl)-amino]-5-dimethylaminobenzoic acid; 1-(2xe2x80x2-aminoethylamino)-4-[(di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 1-amino-4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol; 1,4-diamino-2-nitrobenzene; 4-amino-2-nitrodiphenylamine; 1-amino-4-[(di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene hydrochloride; 1-amino-5-chloro-4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 4-amino-1-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)methylamino]-1-(methylamino)-2-nitrobenzene; 1-amino-4-[(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-5-methyl-2-nitrobenzene; 1-amino-4-(methylamino)-2-nitrobenzene; 4-amino-2-nitro-1-[(prop-2-en-1-yl)amino]benzene; 4-amino-3-nitrophenol; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitrophenol;4-[(2-nitrophenyl)amino]phenol; 1-[(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino]-4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)-2-nitrobenzene; 4-(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-di-hydroxypropoxy)-1-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 1-amino-5-chloro-4-[(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 5-chloro-1,4-[di-(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 2-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4,6-dinitrophenol; 4-ethylamino-3-nitrobenzoic acid; 2-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-2xe2x80x2-nitrophenyl)amino]benzoic acid; 2-chloro-6-ethylamino-4-nitrophenol; 2-amino-6-chloro-4-nitrophenol; 4-[(3xe2x80x2-hydroxypropyl)-amino]-3-nitrophenol; 2,5-diamino-6-nitropyridine; 6-amino-3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitropyridine; 3-amino-6-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitropyridine; 3-amino-6-(ethylamino)-2-nitropyridine;3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-6-(methylamino)-2-nitropyridine; 3-amino-6-(methylamino)-2-nitropyridine; 6-(ethylamino)-3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitropyridine; 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-nitro-quinoxaline; 7-amino-3,4-dihydro-6-nitro-2H-1,4-benzoxazine; 1,2-diamino-4-nitrobenzene; 1-amino-2-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-5-nitrobenzene; 1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)-2-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-5-nitrobenzene; 1-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 2-(di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-5-nitrophenol; 2-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-methoxy-5-nitrobenzene; 2-amino-3-nitrophenol; 1-amino-2-methyl-6-nitrobenzene; 1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)-3-methylamino-4-nitrobenzene; 2,3-(dihydroxypropoxy)-3-methylamino-4-nitrobenzene; 2-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-5-nitrophenol; 3-[(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino]-1-methoxy-4-nitrobenzene hydrochloride; 1-[(2xe2x80x2-ureidoethyl)amino]-4-nitrobenzene; 4-[(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)-amino]-3-nitro-1-trifluoromethylbenzene; 1-chloro-2,4-bis-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-5-nitrobenzene; 1-amino-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino]-5-methyl-2-nitrobenzene; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitro-1-methylbenzene; 1-chloro-4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitrobenzene; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitro-1-trifluoromethylbenzene; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitrobenzonitrile; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitrobenzamide; 3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-4-methyl-1-nitrobenzene and 4-chloro-3-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-nitrobenzene.
Particularly preferred amines, aminonitrobenzenes or phenols are ethanolamine, 1,4-diaminobenzene; 1,4-diamino-2-methylbenzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-benzene; 1,4-diamino-2-(1xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)benzene; 2,4-diamino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene; 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine; hydroquinone; 5,6-diamino-2,4-dihydroxy-pyrimidine; 2,7-diaminofluorene; 1-amino-2-naphthol; 2,3-dihydro-3-methyl-2-benzothiazolone hydrazone; 2-aminophenol; 4,5-diamino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-benzyl-1H-pyrazole; phenol; 4,5-diamino-1-[(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole; 4,5-diamino-(1-isopropyl)-1H-pyrazole; N-(3-dimethylaminophenyl)urea; 2-amino-4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]anisole; 1,3-diaminobenzene; 1,3-di[(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane; 4-methylphenol; 4-aminophenol; 4-amino-3-methylphenol; 5-amino-2-methylphenol; 3-aminophenol; 1,3-dihydroxybenzene; 5-hydroxyindole; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitro-1-methylbenzene; 4-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-nitrophenol; 2-amino-6-chloro-4-nitrophenol; 2-chloro-6-ethylamino-4-nitrophenol; 1-amino-2-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-5-nitrobenzene as well as the 2,5-diaminonitrobenzenes, for example 1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-nitro-4-[(di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]benzene, 1-amino-4-[di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 4-[di(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-[(2xe2x80x2-methoxyethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 4-[ethyl-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-[(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-ethyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene; 1-amino-5-chloro-4-[(2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-nitrobenzene and 2,5-diamino-6-nitropyridine.
The compounds of formula (I) and the amines, aminonitrobenzenes or phenols are kept separate from each other and are mixed with each other shortly before use. If the compounds of formula (I) and the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and/or phenols are solids, however, it is also possible to package them together and to prepare the ready-for-use colorant (A) shortly before use by mixing the compounds of formula (I) and the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and/or phenols with water or with a liquid preparation containing the remaining constituents of the coloring agent.
Moreover, In addition to the compounds of formula (I) and to the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and phenols, the colorant of the invention can optionally contain in component (A2) and in the ready-for-use preparation (A) other common, physiologically innocuous, direct dyes from the group consisting of cationic and anionic dyes, disperse dyes, azo dyes, quinone dyes and triphenylmethane dyes.
These direct dyes can be used in component (A2) in a total amount from about 0.02 to about 20 wt. % and preferably from 0.2 to 10 wt. %, the total amount of direct dyes in the ready-for-use colorant (A) obtained by mixing components (A1) and (A2) being about 0.01 to about 10 wt. % and preferably 0.1 to 5 wt. %.
As a rule, the coloring agent of the invention consists of a mixture of components (A1) and (A2), namely of a dye carrier composition (A1) which contains the compound of formula (I), and an additional dye carrier composition (A2) which contains the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and/or phenols.
The compounds of formula (I) and the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and/or phenols are contained in their respective dye carrier composition [component (A1) or component (A2)] in a total amount from about 0.02 to about 20 wt. % and preferably from about 0.2 to about 10 wt. %, the compounds of formula (I) and the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and/or phenols being contained in the ready-for-use coloring agent (A) in a total amount from about 0.01 to about 10 wt. % and preferably from about 0.1 to about 5 wt. %.
Components (A1) and (A2) and the ready-for-use coloring agent (A) can be prepared in the form of a solution, particularly an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution, or as a cream, a gel or an emulsion. Such a preparation consists of a mixture of the compound of formula (I) and of the amines, aminonitrobenzenes and/or phenols with the additives commonly used in such preparations.
Common additives for colorants used in the form of solutions, creams, emulsions, gels or aerosol foams are, for example, solvents such as water, the lower aliphatic alcohols, for example ethanol, n-propanol and isopropanol, or the polyols such as glycerol and 1,2-propandiol, moreover wetting agents or emulsifiers from the classes of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surface-active substances such as the fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, alkylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols*1, ethoxylated nonylphenols*, fatty alkanolamides*, ethoxylated fatty esters, moreover thickeners such as the higher fatty alcohols, starch or cellulose derivatives, perfumes, hair-pretreatment agents, conditioners, hair swelling agents, preservatives, furthermore vaselines, paraffin oils and fatty acids as well as hair-care agents such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid and betaine. The said constituents are used in amounts commonly employed for such purposes, for example the wetting agents and emulsifiers at a concentration of about 0.5 to about 30 wt. % [always based on component (A1) or (A2)], the thickeners in an amount from about 0.1 to about 25 wt. % [always based on component (A1) or component (A2)], and the hair-care agents at a concentration of about 0.1 to about 5.0 wt. % [always based on component (A1) or component (A2)].
1In the original German text, the compounds marked with an asterisk appear twice, obviously by mistakexe2x80x94Translator 
The pH of the ready-for-use colorant (A) is about 3 to about 12 and preferably about 4 to about 10 and as a rule is reached upon mixing component (A1) with component (A2). To adjust the pH of components (A1) and (A2) and of the ready-for-use colorant (A) to the value desired for the dyeing, an alkalinizing agent can be used if needed, for example an alkali metal hydroxide, alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkali metal acetate, alkaline earth metal acetate, alkali metal carbonate or alkaline earth metal carbonate, or an acid, for example lactic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid, citric acid, ascorbic acid or boric acid.
The ready-for-use colorant is prepared just before use by mixing components (A1) and (A2), optionally by adding a base, for example sodium acetate, sodium bicarbonate or sodium carbonate, and is then applied to the fibers, particularly human hair. Depending on the depth of shade desired, this mixture is allowed to act for about 5 to about 60 minutes and preferably from about 15 to about 30 minutes at a temperature of about 20 to about 50xc2x0 C. and particularly from about 30 to about 40xc2x0 C. The fibers are then rinsed with water, optionally washed with a shampoo and then dried.
Another object of the present invention is a multicomponent kit consisting of a preparation of component (A1), a preparation of component (A2) and optionally an agent for adjusting the pH. The preparations of components (A1) and (A2) can, of course, also consists of several individual components which are mixed just before use. A 2-component kit is also possible, in which case the first component consists of a powder of a compound of formula (I), the amine, aminonitrobenzene and/or phenol and optionally other common powdered cosmetic additives, and the second component is water or a liquid cosmetic preparation. Particularly preferred, however, is a 2-component kit consisting of a preparation of component (A1) and a preparation of component (A2).
The coloring agent of the invention imparts to the fibers, particularly keratin fibers such as human hair, in a gentle manner, a uniform and long-lasting coloration, a wide range of yellow to dark-violet or brown-black color shades being possible.
Because of their high resistance to oxidants, the compounds of general formula (I) can also be used in oxidative colorants based on oxidation dye precursors. It is also possible to use the compounds of general formula (I) in brightening toners in whichxe2x80x94for the purpose of brightening the hair to be dyed or of improving its lusterxe2x80x94the direct dyes are used in combination with an oxidant.
The following examples illustrate the object of the invention without limiting its scope.